1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs recording on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer will be described below as an example of the recording apparatus. In the manner indicated in International Publication WO2015/136914, in the ink jet printer, a liquid accommodating unit is provided outside of an apparatus main body, and it is possible to increase the amount of ink that it is possible to accommodate. The liquid accommodating unit that is provided outside of the apparatus main body and a carriage are connected by an ink supply tube.
When maintenance work or repair work of the apparatus main body is performed, an ink supply tube may be detached from a predetermined connection site.
However, there is a risk that when the detached ink supply tube is left in a state in which an opening end hangs down, ink leaks out from the opening end.
Therefore, in the related art, an operator fixes the detached ink supply tube using, for example, an adhesive tape and the like at an appropriate position, but workability may be bad and the detached ink supply tube may easily come off. In particular, there is a risk that peeling easily occurs due to a manner of sticking or a state of a sticking surface of the adhesive tape (presence of concavities and convexities, adhesion of oil, dust, and the like, and the like).